Mes yeux ne te rappellent rien, Harry?
by Slytherina333
Summary: Si, bien sur, puisque ce sont les yeux de son père... Et si Harry avait encore de la famille quelque part? Et s'il avait trouvé le moyen de vivre et le moyen d'aider les autres à vivre? Et si l'espoir renaissait?[CHAPITRE 2 EN LIGNE!]
1. Prologue

**C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents et s'il vous plaît, Reviewez!!! Merci d'avance!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Il se sentait observé… Non, en fait, il se savait observé. Il était sous surveillance étroite depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, avec le retour de Voldemort, l'Ordre ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Il était même persuadé que la mouche qu'il rencontrait à chaque fois qu'il allait aux toilettes n'était pas normale. Il n'irait surtout pas nier qu'il avait été gêné au début. Ah, ça c'était impossible. Mais voilà un mois qu'il était suivi dans le moindre recoin où il allait, alors il s'était habitué. Il soupira en souriant d'un air blasé. Après tout n'est-pas normal pour le Survivant? Seulement, maintenant, à quelques heures de son anniversaire, il aurait juste souhaité n'avoir personne derrière lui pour pouvoir enfin s'enfuir, quitter cette maison et aller à la recherche des Horcruxes. Apparemment, il ferait ça tout seul, puisqu'aucun de ses deux meilleurs amis ne lui avait donné des nouvelles.

C'était un fait très curieux, d'ailleurs, puisque son courrier n'était pas intercepté. En effet, la gazette du sorcier lui parvenait cachetée, et de la même manière, il avait reçu une lettre de Luna lui demandant comment il allait. Luna racontait dans sa lettre qu'elle savait qui enseignerait les forces du mal, que ce serait une superbe jeune femme. Ensuite, elle annonçait que les professeurs avaient découvert un excellent moyen de se défendre, mais qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à en savoir plus. Quand à savoir comment elle savait tout ça, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il connaissait Luna et donc, cela pouvait très bien être des mensonges. Mais d'un autre côté, il connaissait aussi Luna et savait que cela pouvait être la vérité. Rien qu'en pensant aux Sombrals, il avait une preuve formelle que Luna n'était pas QUE mythomane.

Pour lui, de toute façon, cela était du pareil au même. En effet, il ne comptait pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Il pensait en réalité passer son année à chasser le Horcruxe, voyageant dans toute l'Angleterre s'il le fallait, afin de détruire ces morceaux d'âme noire. Il ne pourrait jamais être en paix, sachant que des bouts de Voldemort étaient dans la nature, pouvaient faire le mal. Alors, il n'irait pas à Poudlard et personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il était une vraie tête de mule. Il paraît qu'il tenait ça de son père, alors il en était très fier. Sur ces bonnes paroles, perdu dans ses pensées, il s'endormit. Et il rata le plus important de la soirée. Alors qu'Harry s'endormait dans son lit, il ne vit pas la magnifique voiture de sport s'engouffrer dans son allée.

Les phares de la voiture éclairaient à présent la chaussée. Il y avait dedans deux personnes relativement enrobées, qui se parlaient mutuellement en un chuchotis. Les deux personnes descendirent de la voiture. Il s'agissait en réalité de deux adolescents, amis de Dursley. A cette vue, les Mangemorts assignés à la surveillance de Potter se détendirent. Si ce n'était que des amis du gros tas, aucun risque pour Potter, se dirent-il. Ce fut leur grande erreur.

Les deux adolescents descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ils sonnèrent et Pétunia Dursley vint leur ouvrir avec un grand sourire. Les adolescents entrèrent sans mot dire et, silencieusement, stupéfièrent les membres de la famille Dursley. Les Mangemorts ne prêtèrent pas attention à la lueur rouge qui se diffusa dans la chambre, car ils savaient qu'un appareil moldu, la tévilesion, faisait ce genre de halo.

Un des deux adolescents coupa un cheveu de Dudley, pendant que l'autre sortait une fiole de sa poche. Ils mélangèrent le cheveu à la fiole, Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs bouches affichaient un sourire satisfait.

Ils montèrent alors à l'étage, sans faire de bruit. Ils ouvrirent tour à tour toutes les portes, jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une masse informe jetée sur un lit. C'était Harry Potter.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, et alors que l'un d'eux jetait un sort aux bagages pour qu'ils se fassent tous seuls, le deuxième s'agenouilla devant le lit d'Harry, tenant la fiole dans ses mains. Il secoua doucement Harry et murmura tout doucement, de sa douce voix féminine:

-«Harry, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi… Il faut que tu prennes cette potion.»

Harry doucement ouvrit les yeux. Son esprit était encore embué de cette sieste tardive et il lui semblait que son cerveau marchait de travers car il avait entendu une voix de fille sortir du corps de ce balourd. Il se dit que cela devait être un rêve, alors il entreprit de se rendormir. Mais soudain, il réalisa que dans le monde sorcier, cela était possible. Avec du Polynectar. Il se réveilla d'un coup, cherchant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Mais elle n'y était plus. Celui qui s'était occupé des bagages lui montra qu'il l'avait en sa possession en jouant avec. Celui ou celle, qui était agenouillé à côté de lui, lui redemanda de boire, d'une voix suppliante en lui faisant gentiment remarquer qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et elle avait raison, évidemment. Ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin au noir et il y reconnut les deux garçons comme des amis de Dudley. Apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment eux.

Mais la voix lui inspirait confiance, son instinct lui disait de le faire. Au moins, il sortirait de là, après, si c'étaient des Mangemorts, il pourrait s'enfuir, car ils n'étaient que deux. Cependant, les Mangemorts ne l'auraient pas supplié de boire une potion, ils l'auraient forcé, pour ensuite le soumettre à l'Imperium. Il prit donc la fiole, et doucement commença à la boire, en pensant déjà aux envies de vomir qui lui viendraient avec cette potion. Il savait très bien l'effet qu'elle faisait. Mais l'envie de vomir ne vint jamais, et il vit un sourire fier arborer celui qui tenait sa malle et sa baguette. Il murmura un simple «Reducto» Et sa malle tenait dans la paume de sa main.

Harry sentit alors le changement dans son corps. Il avait la sensation que des bulles minuscules éclataient sous sa peau, et il la sentait se modifier petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir celle de son cousin, Dudley Dursley. Il fut horrifié, et cela fit rire les deux autres. Alors ils partirent. Ils descendirent les escaliers, sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans une voiture. Harry, malgré ses lacunes en voitures actuelles, la reconnut tout de suite comme un des plus gros moteurs de voitures actuelles. Le plus gros en réalité d'une certaine marque allemande. Il monta à l'arrière, le gros à la voix féminine à la place du conducteur et le normal à la place du mort. Ça l'amusait de l'appeler comme ça.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilà donc mon petit prologue. Je souhaite vraiment qu'il vous ait plu. Le premier chapitre est bien au chaud dans mon ordi, alors si vous le voulez, faites le moi savoir ;)**


	2. 1: Ce qui s'est vraiment passé

Voici donc le premier chapitre tant attendu. Je tiens à vous prévenir de quelque chose cependant. Dans mon idée d'être originale (moquez vous pas de moi, méchants!), j'ai décidé de faire en sorte qu'un chapitre sur deux soit un «songchapter» avec POV d'un personnage sur lui-même, une situation ou ce qui se passe. Et voilà

Aussi, mes couples seront les couples classiques, à savoir, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Merci à **misgege93** et **manew** pour leurs commentaires, et aussi à **nanou01** j'espère que tu as réponse à ta question et que tu continueras à me lire quand même;)

**Ewilan Potter:** Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer ça. En effet, j'avais oublié un petit détail, mais le problème est réglé, tu trouveras la réponse dans le premier paragraphe du prologue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils roulèrent quinze minutes en silence, quand la personne à la place devant lui, le «mort» lui tendit sa baguette et dit, avec une voix un peu trop connue au goût d'Harry:

-«Tu peux t'en servir dès maintenant si tu veux Potter, on est assez loin.»

Harry aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Son esprit s'éveilla en une colère sourde et son corps se mit à tressaillir, comme si de tous côtés on le piquait. C'était lui. C'était lui, le responsable de la mort de Dumbledore, celui qui lui avait enlevé une des rares personnes à qui il faisait confiance. C'était un assassin, et il s'était laissé avoir. L'air autour de lui commençait à crépiter, tant sa haine était grande. Les vitres tremblaient et les rares objets dans la voiture volaient. Il vit alors que les deux personnes devant lui commençaient à redevenir eux-mêmes. Il aperçut devant lui, les cheveux blonds de Malfoy. Le conducteur, devenu conductrice, avait un visage connu pour Harry. Sa peau mate faisait ressortir très fortement ses yeux d'un bleu électrique malicieux et perçants. Son nez était droit et sa bouche ronde et pulpeuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et ondulés, elle avait une frange sur le front, très à la pointe de la mode. Elle avait un visage Potter, se surprit à penser Harry. Il se souvint alors où il l'avait vue. Il s'agissait de Diana Collins, un des plus beaux mannequins du monde moldu.

-«Harry, Draco est effectivement avec nous… Je te prie de te calmer, il n'a pas reçu la marque. De plus, si j'ai réussi à le pardonner, tu dois aussi y arriver. Elle le regarda, par le rétroviseur. Et avec un sourire, continua. Mes yeux ne te rappellent rien, Harry?»

Mais pourtant oui, ils lui rappelaient tout. Ils lui rappelaient Dumbledore, ils lui rappelaient son père. Il fut cloué sur place par le choc. Comment était-ce possible? D'où venait donc cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Diana entreprit l'explication.

-« Je suis l'arrière petite fille de Dumbledore. Il a épousé, à l'âge de 20 ans, une superbe jeune femme du nom d'Emilia…, sa voix se brisa, l'émotion la gagna et des larmes emplirent ses yeux.

Elle était encore trop affectée par la mort de son Papi, comme elle l'appelait. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler de cette façon, pour une explication, il devrait attendre. Elle croyait avoir surmonté ce décès, s'être dite que c'était sa volonté à lui, que ça devait se passer comme ça. Mais en réalité non. Elle regarda droit devant elle, la route, essayant de canaliser ses émotions, d'oublier que l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus en ce monde était parti, que celui qui lui avait tout appris ne lui apprendrait plus rien. Malfoy, voyant le malaise de Diana, entreprit de raconter la suite de l'histoire, de sa voix froide et détachée:

-« un an après ce mariage, est née Sabine Dumbledore, une superbe jeune fille blonde, avec les yeux Dumbledore et la beauté de sa mère. Ils vivaient au château, car en ces temps, Albus y était déjà professeur de Métamorphose et directeur de Serdaigle. Un jour, Emilia est partie chercher du lait de licorne, afin de nourrir sa fille, qui avait une santé délicate. Mais sur le chemin, elle fut dévorée par les loups-garous. Albus éleva donc sa fille toute seule. Elle grandit bien, et fréquenta à l'âge de 11 ans, Poudlard, comme tout le monde. Et à cette époque déjà, un autre sorcier du nom de Tom Jedusor s'y trouvait en deuxième année. Il tomba fol amoureux de Sabine, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le turbulent Thomas Potter. Dès qu'ils eurent atteint leur majorité, ils se marièrent, et cela créa un scandale au sein du Magenmagot, tu sauras bien assez tôt pourquoi. Un an après, naquirent deux jumeaux. Une belle fille blonde et un superbe jeune homme brun répondant aux noms de Samantha et James. Six ans plus tard, on retrouvait Tom Jedusor sous le nom de Voldemort.

Comme tu le sais, il a toujours eu une dent contre les Potter. C'est la raison pour laquelle, seule la naissance de James fut annoncée. La mort de Samantha décrétée, et elle fut envoyée en France, chez Abelforth, afin qu'elle y fasse ses études. Elle et James se parlaient énormément durant leur enfance, et ils se voyaient beaucoup. Leurs parents voulaient qu'ils soient proches et unis, ainsi, chaque prétexte était bon pour partir en France. Personne ne t'a jamais parlé de Samantha, car elle n'est pas censée exister.

Le soir du décès de tes parents, Sabine et Thomas sont aussi morts, car ils souhaitaient sauver tes parents, ou du moins, faire diversion. Ils furent donc les premiers à être frappés par l'éclair vert.

A ce moment là, Samantha voulut te prendre sous son aile, mais la prophétie devait à présent se réaliser et, qui plus est, tu aurais mené la mort dans la famille. Et puisque tu étais protégé par ta mère, il valait mieux te laisser sous cette protection.

Le jour de la mort d'Albus, Samantha et sa fille reçurent une lettre où Dumbledore leur expliquait tout. Tout, jusqu'à sa mort programmée…»

«Grand père, comme je l'appelais, reprit Diana, passait très souvent ses vacances avec nous, caché. De cette façon, il pouvait être tranquille. Mais l'été dernier, nous ne l'avons que très peu vu, et surtout, lorsque nous l'avons vu, il me semblait plus faible que jamais… Mais il nous fit faire une promesse. Nous devions lorsque sa fin arriverait, faire tout ce qu'il nous demandait, sans poser de questions. Après cela, il m'avait pris dans ses bras, Harry, et m'avait dit que toi et moi serions toujours ses petits anges. Et il m'a dit de te montrer qu'il t'aimait. Alors je te le dis Harry, grand-père t'aimait, même s'il ne te l'a jamais dit directement, tu as toujours été son petit fils.»

Sa voix était émue, cassée, nouée. Elle devait dire tout ça, car il le lui avait demandé. Elle avait pourtant mal, si mal… Draco et Harry le voyaient bien, alors ils respectèrent cette douleur et se turent. Harry profita de ce temps pour digérer les informations. Il se rendit alors compte du goût salé sur ses lèvres et que ses joues étaient soudain devenues humides. Il pleurait. Il versait des larmes pour cet homme qu'il avait toujours admiré, pour qui une affection avec existé, dès le premier instant où ils s'étaient vus. Il comprenait alors ce lien, celui qui les unissait, si profond, si éternel. Dumbledore était son grand-père. A présent, il le considérerait comme tel, non plus comme son mentor, ni comme son directeur, mais comme son grand-père qu'il était. Son grand-père qui avait programmé sa propre mort… Comment avait-il pu faire ça?

«Comme tu le sais, Harry, Voldemort est revenu et Dumbledore était sollicité de tous côtés, sa magie était partout, dans les défenses du ministère, celle du square Grimmaud, des membres de l'ordre, des membres de l'A.D. … Bref, partout. Comme tu peux t'en douter, cela l'épuisait, car aucun homme normal ne pouvait supporter ça. Ses journées devenaient de plus en plus longues, rendant les choses difficiles pour un homme de son âge.

C'est là que lui vint la nouvelle du futur enrôlement de Malfoy et la première mission qu'il lui avait confiée: Tuer Dumbledore. Et il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il subissait des pressions dont tu n'as pas idée, et si tu veux les connaître, c'est à lui de t'en parler. Severus avait donc fait, sous la demande de Narcissa, le Serment Inviolable. Pour protéger Malfoy et se protéger lui-même, il devait tuer Grand-père, car sinon, les deux seraient morts car la mission aurait échoué. Mais tout le poison que Dumbledore avait ingurgité pendant la mission où tu l'as accompagné l'aurait tué à petit feu. Il a moins souffert comme ça…»

Draco Malfoy entendait tout ça. Bien sur, il montrait un visage impassible, mais il entendait tout, il ressentait tout. Il se souvenait de ce soir là dans les moindres détails et s'il avait pu changer quelque chose, il aurait tout changé. Il n'aurait pas ouvert la porte aux Mangemorts, il n'aurait pas désarmé Dumbledore. Il l'aurait supplié de le sauver. Il avait l'impression d'être sali. Lorsqu'il regardait ses mains, il les voyait pleines de sang. Il avala de travers et se concentra sur la route, un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'ils étaient bientôt rentrés.

Harry s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans une avenue bordée de manoirs victoriens. Devant l'un d'entre eux, qui semblait en ruines et qui avait la végétation sauvage, se trouvaient plusieurs silhouettes encagoulées. Il allait poser une question, quand Draco lui tendit un papier. Il lut le contenu:

_«9, Godric's Hollow»_

Le cerveau d'Harry se remit à fonctionner rapidement. Alors, la maison qu'ils surveillaient, était la maison de ses parents? Il fronça les sourcils. Mais pourquoi ils ne rentrent pas à Square Grimmaud? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vont ailleurs, et si près des Mangemorts qui plus est?

« Le square Grimmaud est devenu dangereux, car Grand-père en était le Gardien du Secret. Cette maison, Harry, est la mienne, dit-elle en s'engageant dans l'allée d'un gigantesque manoir.»

L'allée était bordée par d'immenses rosiers et au bout se trouvait une fontaine, qui servait de giratoire. A la droite de ce giratoire, on entrait dans le chemin menant au garage. C'est ce chemin là qu'elle emprunta. Arrivés au garage, ils sortirent tous de la voiture et Harry put admirer les autres belles voitures qui s'y trouvaient. Alors il remarqua que Diana le regardait, émue:

«Je suis tout de même ravie de te rencontrer… Cousin!»

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement. Il avait de la famille, quelqu'un qui avait le même sang que lui. Et en plus, quand il regardait Diana, il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait toujours connue, il avait une forte affection pour elle, bien que ce fut leur première rencontre. Elle se jeta alors sur lui, pleurant de bonheur:

«J'ai tant attendu le moment où grand-père me laisserait te voir, Harry, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment!»

Le Survivant, ravi d'une telle affection, la serra dans ses bras, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole, sa seule famille. Quand ils se lâchèrent enfin, il remarqua qu'un spectateur regardait cette scène un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Harry serra les poings. Même s'il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, jamais il ne pourrait oublier les années d'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre à ses amis et à lui. Malfoy capta son regard et se contenta de le regarder, son fameux sourire Malfoy aux lèvres.

Diana ne remarqua rien de cet échange, sans doute trop heureuse. Ils passèrent une porte qui se trouvait à leur gauche et pénétrèrent dans un couloir qui semblait sans fin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, avec de zentilles reviews, le second chapitre viendra plus vite… Enfin, à condition que vous appréciiez. Si vous appréciez pas, tant pis, reviewez quand même! Au passage, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu cucul, mais c'est la mise en place, après, ça deviendra autre chose. Attendez vous pas à de l'action avant le 4e chapitre! Où il y en aura;)

**Une question: Quel est l'acteur qui vous ferait le plus penser à Draco Malfoy? Moi, c'est Ryan Gosling (s'il était plus jeune, mais j'l'imagine bien comme ça en plus vieux) et en plus blond!!**

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatées! (ou pas...)


	3. 2: Draco: Cuando Nadie Me Ve

**Voilà mon premier chapitre en chanson. Pour celui-ci, j'ai fait un POV Draco, et si ça paraît fouillis, c'est normal, c'est la tête de ce pauvre garçon qui est comme ça! J'y peux absolument rien!**

**Merci nanou01 à nouveau pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un me lit et fait des commentaires!;)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**A veces me elevo doy mil volteretas**_

_Parfois__ je m'élève, je fais mille __pirouettes_

_**A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas**_

_[Parfois je m'enferme derrière des portes ouvertes_

_**A veces te cuento porque este silencio**_

_[Parfois je te raconte la raison de ce silence_

_**Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento**_

_[Et c'est juste que parfois je suis à toi et parfois au vent_

Je regarde Diana. Ses brillants yeux bleus ont un éclat que je n'ai encore jamais aperçu. Un éclat d'amour qui est destiné à Harry. Un petit pincement au cœur, je l'observe. Ses longs cheveux noirs autour de son visage lui donnent l'air d'une déesse… Je m'égare dans mes pensées, mais je ne devrais pas. Je suis Draco Malfoy, je suis libre et ce n'est pas à une fille que je m'attacherai. … Mais pourtant je me suis tant ouvert avec elle. Je lui ai raconté une partie de mon enfance, une partie de mon adolescence, plus qu'à quiconque. C'est ce qui me terrorise à présent. Je me suis livré à tel point que si elle voulait me détruire maintenant, elle pourrait le faire d'un revers de main. Pourtant, lorsque j'étais avec elle, les mots sortaient tous seuls, trouvant leur chemin à travers mes lèvres, sans même attendre ma permission. Ils volaient, cherchaient leur sens, le découvraient et s'empressaient d'en faire part à Diana. C'est la raison pour laquelle je m'éloigne… de cet ange aux cheveux d'ébène, de toi, mon seul danger. Je t'ignore depuis quelques jours, et tu le sais. Tu sais très bien que je t'évite.

_**A veces de un hilo y a veces de un ciento**_

_Parfois__ à un fil et parfois à une centaine_

_**Y hay veces mi vida te juro que pienso**_

_[Et parfois, ma vie, je te jure que je me demande_

_**Porque es tan **__**difícil**__** sentir como siento**_

_[Pourquoi il est si difficile de s'en vouloir comme je m'en veux_

_**Sentir como siento que sea **__**difícil**_

_[S'en vouloir comme je m'en veux, que ce soit difficile_

Je croise ton regard. Une lueur de tristesse s'y reflète, ainsi qu'un éclair d'incompréhension. Je détourne encore et toujours mes yeux, afin de les éloigner des tiens. D'ici, j'entends ton soupir… Et j'aimerais être ce soupir. Ce soupir qui sort de toi et qui effleure tout sur son passage en causant des frissons. Çà et là des objets tressaillent à ce contact. Moi-même peux presque le sentir d'ici. Elle continue à parler à Harry, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle fait aux choses autour d'elle. Elle a décidé de lui remonter le moral, avant d'arriver dans le salon, afin qu'il ait le sourire. Alors ils parlent Quidditch pendant qu'on continue à marcher dans ce couloir interminable qui nous mène au Hall. Je hais ce sourire que tu lui offres, plein d'amour et de tendresse, un amour auquel je n'ai pas droit. Cet amour que je refoule au fond de mon cœur, cet amour que je tairai, sur lequel je cracherai. Personne ne doit le voir, le deviner, moi en dernier. Personne ne doit se douter que Draco Malfoy peut avoir des sentiments sincères, et j'aimerais, si c'est le cas, être le dernier à l'apprendre. Alors ces sentiments seront enfouis sous une tonne de mépris et ce, durant tout le temps qui sera nécessaire à leur disparition. Et malgré ça, c'est de la culpabilité que je ressens, de la colère contre moi-même. Merlin, que m'arrive-t-il?

_**A veces te miro y a veces te dejas**_

_[Parfois je te regarde et parfois tu me laisses faire_

_**Me prestas tus alas revisas tus huellas**_

_[Tu me prêtes tes ailes, tu vérifies tes traces_

_**A veces por todo aunque nunca me falles**_

_[Parfois pour tout, même si tu ne me laisses jamais tomber_

_**A veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie**_

_[Parfois je suis à toi, et parfois à personne_

_**Hay veces te juro de veras que pienso**_

_[Parfois, je te jure je m'en veux vraiment_

_**No darte la vida entera**_

_[De ne pas te donner la vie entière_

_**Darte solo esos momentos**_

_Mais__ te donner seulement ces moments_

_**Porque es tan **__**difícil**__** vivir solo es eso**_

_[Pourquoi est-ce si difficile? Vivre ce n'est que ça_

_**Vivir solo es eso porque es tan **__**difícil**_

_[Vivre ce n'est que ça, pourquoi est-ce si difficile? _

Lorsque je croise ses yeux, je suis son pantin, mais je suis bien plus libre que je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma vie. Mais maintenant, une sonnette d'alarme s'est déclenchée dans ma tête et chaque fois que je te regarde, je me sens prisonnier. Comme si je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. Alors je m'éloigne et je me tais, parce qu'un Malfoy est libre, parce que je veux être libre et j'étouffe sous le poids de mes sentiments pour toi. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis? Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi!!! Raaah, tu n'y es pour rien, je le sais. Mais je dois retrouver ma liberté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et ce sera bientôt trop tard. Alors je ne m'ouvrirais plus devant toi. Tu ne verras plus mon rare sourire. Car je ne veux plus que tu voies dans mon âme. Comprends-tu ce que cela implique? Non, tu ne comprends pas, tu te demandes quelle bêtise tu as bien pu faire. Mais tu es la seule qui me connaisse aussi bien, tu garderas ce privilège obtenu parce qu'on s'est rencontré à l'époque où j'étais au plus bas. Personne ne me connaîtra plus, toi non plus. Je t'offre ces moments de faiblesse.

_**Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit, je peux être ou ne pas être_

_**Cuando nadie me ve pongo el mundo al **__**revés**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit, je mets le monde à l'envers_

_**Cuando nadie me ve no le limita la piel**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit, ma chair ne__ m'entrave pas_

_**Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit, je peux être ou ne pas être_

_**Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit, je peux être ou ne pas être_

Car je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Tu ne sais pas que dans mes pensées, je deviens tour à tour mage noir et survivant. Tu ne vois pas mes rêves d'apothicaire à Pré-au-Lard, tu ne vois pas mon envie de partir en France. Dans mes rêves, j'ai tout ça et plus encore. Et tu l'ignores! Tu vois, j'ai encore ma propre liberté, tu ne connais PAS Draco Malfoy, tu ne sais pas tout de lui. PERSONNE ne le sait et ne le saura jamais. Et il faudra t'y faire avec ta manie de vouloir tout savoir que je ne comprends pas. Tu me demandes pourquoi je ne vais pas bien, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tant de choses que je ne comprends pas chez toi…

_**A veces me elevo doy mil volteretas**_

_Parfois__ je m'élève, je fais mille petits tours_

_**A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas**_

_[Parfois je m'enferme derrière des portes ouvertes_

_**A veces te cuento porque este silencio**_

_[Parfois je te raconte la raison de ce silence_

_**Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento**_

_[Et c'est juste que parfois je suis à toi et parfois au vent_

_**Te escribo desde los dentros de mi propia existencia**_

_[Je t'écris depuis les tréfonds de ma propre existence_

_**Donde nacen las ansias la infinita esencia**_

_[Où naissent les angoisses, l'essence infinie_

_**Hay cosas tan tuyas que yo no comprendo**_

_[Il y a des choses qui sont tant à toi que je ne les comprends pas_

_**Y hay cosas tan **__**mías**__** pero es que yo no las veo**_

_[Et il y a des choses tant à moi, mais le __problème__ c'est que je ne les vois pas_

Je ne comprends pas tes rêves. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es mannequin dans le monde moldu, ni pourquoi ça te plait tant de partir en nous abandonnant à nous même. Il y a tant de choses que je ne comprends pas chez toi. Pourquoi cette affection pour Harry? Pourquoi ce sourire permanent? Pourquoi as-tu cette autorité transcendante? Cette sagesse que tu montres, cette maturité, à quoi bon? Pourquoi je me sens petit et bête face à toi? Pourquoi ne puis-je m'empêcher de te trouver sublime? Toutes ces choses, je ne les comprends pas, mais ce sont des choses qui font de toi ce que tu es. Ce sont tes choses à toi. Et avec tout ça, je suis en plus, sûr que tu sais ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis. Je suis persuadé que tu le sais, alors j'aimerais que tu me dises, parce que moi je l'ignore. Je ne vois pas, je ne trouve pas, et j'ai beau chercher. Je me trouve fade et commun. Peut-être que c'est parce que je n'ai pas ces choses? Alors suis-je un être banal, sans saveur? Suis-je comme tout le monde? Ai-je vraiment quelque chose pour moi, à part le physique?

_**Supongo que pienso que yo no las tengo**_

_[Je suppose que je pense ne pas en avoir_

_**No entien**__**d**__**o mi vida, se encienden los versos**_

_[Je ne comprends pas, ma vie, les vers s'enflamment_

_**Que a oscuras te puedo, lo siento no acierto**_

_[Car dans l'obscurité je te surpasse, je suis navré, je ne trouve pas_

_**No enciendas las luces que tengo desnudos**_

_[N'allume pas la lumière car j'ai nus_

_**El alma y el cuerpo**_

_[L'âme et le corps_

Pourtant sous ton retard, j'ai l'impression d'être plus. J'ai l'impression d'être beau et bien. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me sens nu face à toi. C'est ce qui me fait sentir mal à l'aise. Tu sais de moi tant de choses que les autres ignorent, tu me vois comme je suis, non comme je parais. Lorsque tu es là, mon cœur est à nu et mon âme encore pire. Tu as obtenu de moi des révélations que je n'ai même pas osé me faire à moi-même. Des choses que je refusais d'admettre, des choses que je voulais taire et enfouir au plus profond de mon être. Pour cette raison, je ne te laisserai plus fouiller dans mes yeux pour trouver ces sentiments que j'ai l'impression que tu cherches. Si je n'arrive à me protéger seul, si je n'arrive pas à me battre contre toi, alors je fuirai.

_**Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit je peux être ou ne pas être_

_**Cuando nadie me ve me parezco a tu piel**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit je ressemble à ta peau_

_**Cuando nadie me ve yo pienso en ella **__**también**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit, je pense aussi à elle_

_**Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit, je peux être ou ne pas être_

_**Cuando nadie me ve no me limita la piel**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit, ma peau ne m'entrave pas_

Mais si tu savais seulement que mon regard fuit le tien autant que mes pensées courent vers toi. Si seulement tu savais que je rêve de goûter tes lèvres, ta peau. Que c'est à ça que je pense sans arrêt. Tu es celle qui occupe mes pensées à chaque seconde de mon existence. Et je vais te sortir de ma tête, car tu es celle qui me mène à ma perte.

_**Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit je peux être ou ne pas être_

_**Cuando nadie me ve no me limita la piel**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit, ma peau ne m'entrave pas_

_**Puedo ser, puedo ser o no ser**_

_[Je peux être, Je peux être ou ne pas être_

_**Cuando nadie me ve**_

_[Quand personne ne me voit_

On arrive enfin à la sale où tout le monde attend l'Elu. Personne ne veut me voir moi. Harry et Diana n'ont parlé que futilités pendant le trajet. Elle voulait le détendre pour qu'il oublie ses soucis le temps d'une soirée, la connaissant, elle a réussi. Je la regarde, alors qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour Harry.

Je sais comment cela se passera et je me doute bien que tu le sais aussi. Dès qu'on passera la porte, des rires fuseront afin de féliciter Harry, car il est maintenant minuit. Alors je m'éclipserai discrètement, mais pas assez, puisque tu m'attraperas le poignet, réveillant tout mon corps. Tu me diras de ta voix douce et suppliante: Reste, Draco. Et avec ma voix froide et dure, je te répondrai que je suis fatigué et que ces fêtes ne m'intéressent pas. Tu me lâcheras alors le poignet, blessée, et t'en iras rejoindre les autres. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, tu me connais un peu. Et tu as déjà vécu ça. N'est-ce pas la même scène qu'il y a deux jours? N'est-ce pas ce qui s'est passé à ton anniversaire?

_**A veces me elevo doy mil volteretas**_

_Parfois__ je m'élève, je fais mille __pirouettes_

_**A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas**_

_[Parfois je m'enferme derrière des portes ouvertes_

_**A veces te cuento porque este silencio**_

_[Parfois je te raconte la raison de ce silence_

_**Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento**_

_[Et c'est juste que parfois je suis à toi et parfois au vent_

_**A veces del viento**_

_[Parfois au vent_

Tout se passe comme prévu. Je savais que ça ne pouvait être autrement. Me voilà dans ma chambre, habillé d'un training et torse nu, les yeux fixés sur la lune, qu'on aperçoit depuis ma chambre. Mais ce n'est pas la lune que je vois. C'est ton visage. Et alors je me promets à nouveau de t'oublier. Je suis sur que d'autres filles prendront ta place. Peu importe combien il en faudra pour que ton visage s'efface, tant qu'il s'efface. Avec les filles et la distance, il s'évanouira, j'en suis convaincu. Avec les filles, la distance et le temps, je n'aurai plus de sentiments pour toi. Alors je vais laisser agir le temps, je suis persuadé qu'il te chassera de ma tête.

_**Y a veces del tiempo**_

_[Et parfois au vent_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'endors, persuadé que demain sera un autre jour et que je cesserai de ressentir toutes ces choses envers toi. Maintenant, je sais que je t'oublierai, tant que je ne me livre pas à toi, je t'oublierai.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cette chanson est d'Alejandro Sanz et s'intitule Cuando Nadie me Ve! **

**Un petit bouton en bas à gauche s'appelle les review! ça fait toujours plaisir! Mercii!**

** Si vous lisez ma fic, faites le moi savoir, que vous aimiez ou pas**

**Merci, à bientôt **


End file.
